Pranksters
by Sakura and Willow
Summary: When a new student un-willingly attracts Draco's attention, she has to find a way to 'divert' Draco's attention, and only one solution comes to mind. Set Draco and Hermione up...
1. 1

Disclaimer: Harry Pothead does not belong to me, neither do any of its characters, names, or places, the only thing that does belong to me is the idea and Ruka, Naiomi belongs to herself, don't sue me, I'm poor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Fred and George walked down the hallways of the Hogwarts express, searching for Ron and Harry. They had just set off a couple of dung bombs on a group of un-expecting first years, and then put a few filibuster fireworks in Neville's trunk, and watched as it promptly blew up, strewing clothes, and parchment, and quills around the compartment. Currently Neville was trying to use a stain remover spell (a bottle of ink had burst in his face during the explosion), and was also trying to find his toad, Trevor, who had been misplaced in the confusion. Eventually they found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the last compartment. For some reason they always seemed to sit there. But not only did they find their brother and his friends, but also two new faces. Two new female faces to be precise.   
The girl sitting next to Harry, had a shoulder length black hair with blue streaks and several strands of silver, and her eyes were insanely blue. She was about average height, a little taller than Hermione, which was probably due to the fact that her sandals were about 3 inches tall. She was wearing a sheer black, long sleeved shirt over a black spaghetti tank top, and flared blue jeans. She wore a silver, triple moon pendant around her neck, and dangling crescent moon earrings. She didn't have any makeup except for a little bit of eyeliner. Hermione was in deep conversation with her, but Harry and Ron's attention was directed towards the other girl.   
She had auburn brown hair that reached mid-back and bright blue eyes. She wore blue surf shorts, with a blue and white Hawaiian pattern, and a plain white, baggy tank top. The only jewelry she had on was a sliver and black Roxy necklace, and she only had a bit of lip-gloss on. She was giving an elaborate demonstration about her last Quidditch match, and Harry and Ron were listening closely, commenting on a few parts.   
Everyone paused when they saw the twins. Fred and George glanced at each other than looked at everyone else. Out of nowhere the twins started bowing and introducing themselves to the girls. George in front of the black haired one, and Fred in front of the brunette, then switching places.  
  
"Name's Fred."   
"Name's George." The two girls looked at each other, than burst out laughing at first the twins looked somewhat bewildered, but than, they too burst out laughing. Hermione stood up to introduce them.   
"Fred, George this is Haruka Bekham," she said pointing to the brunet, "and Naiomi Tachibana." She finished pointing to the colorful haired one.   
"Milady." George said bowing to Haruka.   
"Your highness. "Said Fred to Naiomi, also bowing. Naiomi curtsied back, and Fred kissed her hand, "Oh, you flatter me, my fair knight."   
"Oh," said George, " You shouldn't stand on your feet so often, it's not healthy, you might break a nail." Everyone laughed, and Haruka and Naiomi grinned at them. "Haruka and Naiomi are stepsisters, and they just moved to London from the U.S. They used to attend Morgana's Academy for Young Witches. It's a small, a girl's school in New England."   
"So they moved from New England, to England?" George asked with amusement. "They won't have to worry about fitting in," said Fred, "They're already English." Haruka and Naiomi just stared as the twins practically rolled on the floor laughing.   
"Uh right.." Said Haruka and Naiomi together. Then they both laughed.  
  
"Hermione, how long does it take to get to Hogwarts?" asked Naiomi.   
"We have about an hour left. In fact we should probably get changed into our robes now." Hermione answered.   
"Oh all right, and by the way, you guys can just call me Ruka. It's so much simpler."   
The boys left to go change and they changed too. Shortly after, the train came to a stop, and they were finally there. They got off the train and walked over to the carriages. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny took one carriages and Fred, George, Ruka, and Naiomi took another. As they got to the carriage the twins stood on either side of the carriage doors, and helped the girls get in. A couple third years in the carriage next to them giggled and sighed. Ruka and Naiomi just laughed.   
The boys helped them once again as they got out of the carriage near the castle ("Thank you kind sirs," they told the twins). They were amazed by the shear size of it, as their old school had been much smaller.   
"So," said Fred as they started walking to the doors, "you guys never told us what year you were in."   
"Why would you wanna know?" asked Ruka.   
"Just wanted to know what year you're in." George responded.   
"What year do you think we're in?" Naiomi answered their question with a question.   
"Well, we don't know, that's why we're asking."   
"Is the answer that important to you?" Ruka questioned.   
"I don't know. I guess," replied a confused George.   
"Well, why ask questions unless the answers are important to you?" Ruka pointed out.   
"Well.because." Fred trailed off.   
"Listen, if we guess it correctly, will you tell us?"   
"Maybe," Naiomi teased.   
"Uh.fifth?" George guessed.   
"Do YOU think we're in the fifth year?" asked Ruka.   
"Is that a no?" George asked Fred.   
"I think so.. Sixth?"   
"If that's what you think, Fred, then maybe its true, and maybe it isn't," Naiomi told him with a smile slowly spreading across her face.   
"Okay, so what year did you say you were in?" asked Fred.   
"What year do you think I said?" Naiomi asked.   
"Huh?" George wondered. The smirks on Ruka's and Naiomi's faces widened. "Should we tell them now? I sort of feel bad for them." Ruka asked Naiomi. "Yeah, I guess. It seems that their minds can't handle this kind of pressure." "We're fifth years."   
"Fifth years? Good," said Fred.   
"Why is that good?" Ruka asked. Fred and George smiled.   
"Why do you think that's good?" asked George.   
"Hey, that's no fair!" Naiomi protested.   
"We simply asked why you thought that we think that was good, that's all," Fred told her.   
"Fine, have it your way," Naiomi said as she shot a glance at her stepsister.   
"Why do you think we think you think its good that we are fifth years?" Ruka asked, recognizing Naiomi's look.   
"OK! OK! WE GIVE UP!" surrendered the twins at the same time.   
"Okay, so tell us, why is it good that we're fifth years?" "Well, look at the time!" Fred said looking at his bare wrist.   
"We really should go in before the Sorting starts." Fred and George pushed the girls into Hogwarts.   
"Hey! Cheaters!" Naiomi told them.   
"Yeah, 'we really should go in'. Honestly, do you really care about being late?" Ruka asked.   
"Really, we didn't expect you were the prefect's pets." Add Naiomi.   
"Hey, we are not prefects-" But Fred didn't say anymore because they had reached the doors to the great hall.   
"I suppose you two'll have to go with the little first years and be sorted." George said, in an obviously disappointed sort of tone.   
"Nope," said Naiomi shortly.   
"What'd ya mean 'nope'?" Fred asked. "Ya gotta be sorted into a house. Didn't ya know?"   
"Of course we knew you stupid prat. And we already know what house were in." Ruka said in a teasing tone of voice.   
"What Ruka here means to say gentlemen, is that we've already been sorted. Dumbledore let us do it when our parents had us enrolled." Naiomi said. The boys looked at her expectantly.   
"What?!" she asked, noticing the look on their face.   
"Well?!?!?" the twins said simultaneously   
"Oh us?" said Ruka " Were in Gryffindor."   
"What house are you in?" Naiomi asked innocently. They looked like they were in shock, and George looked like he was going to faint.   
"Y-Your kidding ri-right?"   
"No, why?"   
"Cause WE'RE in Gryffindor too. And Harry and Ron and Hermione too."   
"Oh, that's nice." Naiomi answered in an off hand tone. They were about to walk into the great hall, but were suddenly stopped when Draco Malfoy showed up. He walked up to them with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, following closely behind.   
"Hello Weasleys," Draco said dully "I don't think I have the pleasure of meeting your new friends."   
"That's because they haven't had the displeasure of meeting you." Said Fred.   
"And we were hoping they wouldn't have to." Added George venom in his voice. "Boys, boys. I didn't come over here to fight. I just wanted to see if these beautiful ladies wanted to come hang out with some real men."   
"No thanks. I've hung out with you enough already to last me a week. But thanks anyway." Ruka said.   
"We don't hang out with stupid prats," added Naiomi.   
"Shove off, Malfoy." Fred said.   
"They don't want to go any where with you," said George.   
"That'll change when they find out how rich you aren't." Fred and George flushed with anger and embarrassment. They looked about ready to punch Draco but were interrupted when Professor McGonagall walked up to them.   
"What are you doing out here? The Sorting's about to begin! And you girls, aren't you new? This is no way to start out at a new school. Everyone get inside the Great Hall." They walked into the Great Hall, the twins and Draco giving each other one last venomous look. The once noisy hall was suddenly hushed, but everyone was watching and whispering as the girls walked to their table. Naiomi saw a few girls at the Slytherin table whispering and pointing at her hair.   
"It's like they've never seen streaks before." She muttered to Ruka.   
"No, they've never seen blue and silver streaks before."   
"Yeah, they've never met anyone with good taste then." The twins and the girls sat down at the Gryffindor table along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The Sorting soon started with the hat's song then ended with 'Zabini, Hera' the new Slytherin. Dumbledore gave then his announcements to the school.   
"The Forbidden Forest is restricted for all years. The trip to Hogsmeade is opened to those third year and above. Quidditch trials will start on the second week of school. You must be at least a second year to try-out for Quidditch. Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you that filibuster's firecrackers are not to be used anywhere other then the in common rooms. Now lets dig in, shall we?"   
Food piled onto the plates.   
"No firecrackers in school? That's no fun, I wanted to set one off around that Malfoy prat," Ruka complained, while piling mashed potatoes onto her plate.   
"That makes it more fun though. Trying not to get caught. You know we can pull it off Ruka. Just set off the fireworks, and make it seem like one of those two big, ugly prats did it," Naiomi said, referring to Crabbe and Goyle. George and Fred couldn't help but be amazed when they heard that those two innocent looking girls, well, Ruka at least, were mischief-makers, too.   
"Hey, Ruka, why don't we give Malfoy one of the-" Naiomi didn't finish her sentence, instead she just gave Ruka a meaningful look.   
"You mean one of the-" Ruka gave Naiomi the same look,   
"or the-" Ruka gave her another look slightly different from the first.   
"No, one of the-" she returned the first look back.   
"Does anyone mind telling us what the-" George gave the look at the girls, "is?" "Yeah, is it-" Fred gave them a look, "or is it-" he gave them a different look.   
"No, it's-" Ruka said, shooting another glance at them, "can't you tell."  
  
"Ah, the old-" George gave Ruka the same look, "trick. That's always been fun." "Yeah, I remember when we pulled the-" Fred gave George the look.   
"Ah, the memories." George reminisced, "those were good times."   
"LOL, very funny you guys," Ruka them.   
"Well, then do you mind telling us what that look is supposed to mean?"   
"We would, but if we told you, we'd have to kill you," Naiomi replied. "Oh, come on, why are you being difficult?" Fred asked.   
"Then why don't you tell us why it's good that we're fifth years?"   
"If we tell you, we'd have to kill you," George responded smugly.   
"Fine then neither of will tell the other."   
"Fine,"   
"Fine," The feast ended with a bang when Fred and George let a couple fireworks of in the Great Hall, which rained down harmless, colorful sparks all over the place, and earned the first 10 points taken from Gryffindor and detention for the both of them. The prefects led them all out of the Hall and up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady. One of the prefects told her the password (pixie dust), and she swung open. They told the first years where their dorms were, and almost everyone went straight there.   
Ruka and Naiomi, decided to hang 'round a bit, with Harry, Ron, and the twins though. Harry and Ron started playing a game of chess and the twins were talking about Quidditch this year.   
Ruka turned to them and said, " Me and Naiomi used to play Quidditch for our old school. We were the beaters, what position do you two play?"   
"Oh, were beaters too. Maybe you guys can come practice with us, we can give you pointers."   
"You two, give us pointers?" Naiomi asked, looking away from the chess game. "More like it'll be us giving you the pointers."   
"Hey, were the best two beaters this school has ever seen!" George said irritably. "Yeah and that's why Gryffindor house has only one the Quidditch house cup once in the past eight years. You guys must be spectacular." Ruka teased.   
"Hey, that can hardly be considered our fault."  
"Sure, excuses, excuses."   
"Humph."   
"We're going to bed." Said George haughtily, and giving Fred a look.   
"Yeah, bed." Fred answered, and got up. They stomped out of the room.   
"Party Poopers!!!" Ruka and Naiomi yelled after them, earning a glare from one of the prefects.   
"I suppose, I'll be going to bed now too." Naiomi said yawning.   
"Yeah, me too." Ruka also yawned. They walked up the stairs to the right and down the hall to the entrance to their dormitory. They opened the door, and walked quietly in. They found the must everyone was sleeping, except for Hermione who was sitting in her bed reading a battered copy of Hogwarts; A History.   
" Hello Hermione." They whispered together and started pulling on their nightclothes.   
"Hello." She answered back, without looking up from her book. The stepsisters got into beds next to each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N:   
Me: Dude, you gotta get a Dell, Naiomi.   
Naiomi: Dude, I know.   
Me: So.you like my story?   
Naiomi: Yeah, only cuz I wrote half of it.   
Me: Shut up you stupid baka!   
Naiomi: Stupid baka? That's a bit redundant, don't you think?   
Me: Yeah..well..oh just shut up.   
Naiomi: I LOVE FRED!!!   
Me: Yeah.I know.. Hey, isn't that the sheep Moses gave birth to Naiomi?!?   
Naiomi: You shut up. LOOK I THINK I SEE STEVEN!!!   
Me: WHERE?!? WHERE?!?   
Naiomi: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!   
Me: You baka! Don't do that to me! *Ruka slaps Naiomi behind the head*   
Me: Food is good, anime is good, friends is good, this is good.   
Naiomi: You know who else is good?   
Me: Who?   
Naiomi: Fred!   
Me: You know who else is good? George!   
Naiomi: Yeah, but I liked them both before you did!   
Me: SO?!? DOES THAT MATTER?!?   
Naiomi: FINE! You know who else is good? Oliver!  
Me: You know who else is good? Steven!  
Naiomi: You know who else good? Malfoy.sorta..not as much anymore..  
Me: Okay, okay they get the point. Just keep reading. P.S. Naiomi drew pics for the story, and yeah just look at them. 


	2. 2

Utena: Second chapter coming up!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey! Wake up!"  
Naiomi threw a pillow at her stepsister and she awoke with a start.  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?! THE BREAKFAST WON'T START FOR ANOTHER 90 MINUTES! NO ONE IS EVEN UP YET!"  
"SHH! You'll wake everyone up!"  
"Well, do you mind telling me why you woke me up?"  
"Come on, it's time I tried that new shade of purple on you."  
"YOU WOKE ME UP SO YOU COULD TURN ME INTO A FREAK!?!?"  
"SHHHH! You won't look like a freak. Trust me, have I ever made you look like a freak before?"  
"Oh, yeah? Remember the last time you tried the red dye in my hair and your accidentally poured some lemonade in it and the citrus bleached my hair? I was blonde for two weeks!"  
"Well, this is different. You'll have purple highlights, not red, and I'm not drinking lemonade. Come on! Get up."  
"Fine, but you'll have to do something for me afterwards…"  
"What?"  
"Bleach your hair…and give your self pink highlights…for a week."  
"NO! I'm not going to be a blonde! I'll die first."  
"Fine, then I won't have purple highlights." Ruka handed Naiomi an enchanted mirror.  
Naiomi looked at the mirror. "Show me what I'd look like with bleached hair and pink highlights."  
The mirror reflected Naiomi's face, except now she had blonde and pink hair.  
"NO! I'm not doing it!"  
"Then I'll keep my brown hair."  
"Well, it's only for a week… and you'll keep your hair for a week, too?"  
"No, three days."  
"Three days?!? That's no fair."  
"Well, you're not going to dye my hair any other way."  
"Fine. Let's go. But I'll bleach my hair next week."  
"Okay."  
Naiomi found her suitcase and unlocked the clasp. Inside, there were hundreds of hair products and accessories. Over half of the suitcase was filled with different color dyes of all shades. She pulled out a box of temporary lavender hair dye. She and Ruka left through the portrait hole and found the Gryffindor girl's bathhouse. They spent the next hour in the bathroom, waiting for the highlights to set in. Naiomi braided her hair into short black, blue, and silver pigtails as she talked to her stepsister about boys, namely Fred and George.  
"We'll have to show them up in Quidditch," Naiomi said, now removing the foil from Ruka's head.  
"What about Malfoy?"  
"I'm still thinking about how to pull you-know-what," Naiomi said, a little paranoid that someone might hear them.  
Naiomi straightened Ruka's hair out and used a wand to blow-dry her hair. Soon, Ruka's hair was finished and dried.  
"Oh, no… I look like a nut."  
"Don't be silly, you look f… yeah, lavender isn't the best color on you, but it's not horribly tragic. You look fine. Besides, if you back up now, I'll kill you. Oh, and I won't bleach my hair. Now come on, breakfast is about to start."  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?"  
"Only a little," Naiomi said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Well, come one. Are we going to go to breakfast or what?" She said when she finally calmed down.  
The girls went back through the common rooms, then into their dormitory to drop off the remainder of the dye powder and picked up their books. Half of the fifth year girls were still sleeping. Ruka and Naiomi left the dormitory, went down the stairs and through the portrait hole. They made their way down six flights of stairs and soon found themselves in the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, and their friend Lee Jordan were already there.  
"Hello all," the stepsisters said.  
"Well, where were the two of you this morning? You weren't in the girl's dorm before," Hermione asked.  
"We woke up early so that I could highlight Ruka's hair. What do you guys think?" Naiomi mouthed 'be nice' when Ruka wasn't looking.  
"It's nice," Ron told her. If he was lying, he was really good at it.  
They sat down and listened to Lee Jordan talk about his giant tarantula.  
"Too bad you can't bring it back to the school anymore," George said.  
"Yeah, it's so unfortunate," Ruka said sarcastically.  
"So, when are you going to help us out with a few Quidditch pointers?" Naiomi asked Fred and George sweetly.  
"When next week I guess. When try-outs start," Fred said.  
Naiomi heard sudden chirping and squawking that turned out to be owls delivering their letters. A snowy owl dropped a letter in front of Harry. Ron received a letter from a hyperactive minute owl. Hermione received a letter from the school's owl. Fred and George got a package from the school's barn owl. Ruka and Naiomi got a letter from a spotted owl.  
"It's from mom and Tamahome," Ruka informed her new friends.  
"It's just a copy of the Daily Prophet," Harry told them.  
"Mine's a letter from Viktor," Hermione sighed.  
"That prat? Well this is a letter from home," Ron said. "Wait, then what is that you guys have there?" he asked his twin brothers.  
"Nose out of this one, will you?" Fred told his younger brother.  
"How about me, will you tell me?" Ruka smiled sweetly at George.   
"Uh…uh…uh…" was all he managed to say.   
"Yeah, I wanna know too!" Naiomi pouted.   
"George and I uh… have to get going…" Fred said quickly.   
"Yeah wouldn't want to be late for class. Can't get two detentions on the first day back." George yelled over his shoulder as the boys practically ran from the hall.   
"So we all have potions first right?" Harry asked.   
Everyone nodded their heads.   
"Well lets get going then." Hermione said, eager to get her classes started.   
Everyone rolled their eyes, but followed her out of the great hall anyway. The made their way to the dungeons, and into the potions rooms. They they quietly took their seats at a table in the back and took out their things. Professor Snape walked in and sneered at them. He stopped to talk to Malfoy for a moment, and glanced over at Naiomi. When he reached the front of the class, he grinned snidely. Snape started the class with role call. He stopped and smiled at Naiomi's name. Then he continued class by picking on the Gryffindors.  
"Today we will be researching and making Keiiena, the truth serum. Miss Bekham! Tell me, what is the key ingredient in Keiiena?"  
"Uh…. Green?" Ruka said stupidly.  
There was a roar of laughter coming from the Gryffindors.  
"Silence! As amusing as your answer was to some, I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor. Mister Malfoy, can you tell me the answer to my question?"  
"The key ingredient is ginseng root."  
"Five points to Slytherin. Miss Tachibana, what does Keiiena do?"  
"Uh…. Keiiena is a truth serum that lasts only for one question…. Then the person who drank the potion loses the memory of the question."  
"I see you have read the summer reading requirements ("There were reading requirements? I just knew because I used to use it on Ruka all the time. I'd use to slip it into her food and make her tell me her secrets. Umm…oops…"). Three points to Gryffindor. Now I will assign all of you a partner. You and your partner will make the potion and test it on each other."  
"He's going to assign partners? But…I don't wanna die…" Ruka drifted.  
Snape walked around the classroom, looking at the students. He stopped in front of the Slytherin students one by one, telling them their partner. In the end, Harry ended up with Blaise Zabini, Hera's older brother (he was just happy that he didn't end up with Malfoy), Ron was paired with Crabbe, Hermione was partnered with Millicent (Hermione groaned), Ruka was with Pansy Parkinson, and Naiomi was stuck with Draco Malfoy (Malfoy smirked smugly).  
"MOVE!" Snape ordered.  
There was a loud scrambling sound as everyone moved to their partner.  
"Well," Naiomi said, "if I'm to be partners with that prat, I'm not moving from my seat and neither are you," she told her stepsister.  
Naiomi waited impatiently for Pansy and Malfoy to come to them.  
"Hey! I got an idea! I know how to do you-know-what now! All that I'll need is good timing," Naiomi told Ruka. She then whispered her plan to her stepsister.  
Malfoy and Pansy finally got their things together and made their way to Ruka and Naiomi.  
"So, shall we get started then?" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
"Fine, but hurry up and leave it to me, I've made this a million times before."  
"HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU USE IT ON ME?!?!?" Ruka asked shrilly.  
"Err…. Once….or twice…."  
The students tried their best to work with their partner silently. With in twenty minutes, most of the students had finished their potion and were testing it out on each other.   
"You take the potion first, Malfoy" Naiomi ordered.  
"I'm not taking that!"  
"Why? What are you afraid of? Is there some deep dark secret you're trying to hide from me?" Naiomi sweetly teased.  
"No, it's not that at all… Fine! Have it your way."  
Malfoy poured some of the potion into a chalice. He took a long sip from it. He put the chalice down. Naiomi looked at his face. His blue eyes were no longer cold, just blank. This was an indication that the potion had worked.  
"All right, Malfoy," Naiomi whispered so no one can hear her, "so tell me, where is the Slytherin common room? Be quiet about it please."  
"In the dungeons, underneath the statue of a water nymph," Malfoy muttered quietly, then he snapped back to reality. "So, is it your turn?"  
"I guess…"  
He poured Naiomi a bit of the potion in her chalice and handed it to her. She reluctantly took a sip. Her eyes, too, became blank.  
"How do you really feel about me?"  
"Eh, you're an annoying little prat, but you are sort of cute," Naiomi's eyes flooded with life once more. "What did you ask me?"  
Malfoy smirked, "nothing important."  
"Fine, don't tell me. Dare to take another sip, Malfoy?" she asked innocently.  
"No!"  
"Oh, come on! What, are you afraid of what I might find out?" she egged him on.  
"OK, only if you take another sip first."  
"Fine."  
Malfoy filed her chalice with more of the serum. Naiomi took another sip.  
"Would you ever go out with me?"  
"Not unless it was blackmail," she replied stiffly, then returned to normal. "Okay, now it's your turn."  
He poured the last bit of the potion into his chalice and took a sip. Naiomi waited for the indication that the potion was taking its course.  
"Tell me, what's the password into the Slytherin common room? Quietly please," she asked him in a tone so that only he could hear her.  
"Mudblood-free."  
The potion wore off, and the first thing he saw was Naiomi smirking slyly.   
"What did you ask me?" he asked.  
"Do you really think I would tell you that?" She said.   
Malfoy just looked at her strangely, and sighed.   
"It really is to bad you ended up in Gryffindor. I could teach you all about this school. I still can if you'd just forget about those stupid Weasleys. You and I could dominate over this school."   
Before he knew what was going on, Naiomi had punched him in the eye, and he flew back into the table behind him.  
"Why the hell would I want to choose you over them?" she asked, venom in her voice.  
"WHAT THE HELL? YOU TRIED TO POISON ME!" a girl shrieked behind Naiomi   
"I don't appreciate the insinuation Parkinson. Why would I try to poison you?"  
"Because your jealous of my relationship with Draco, that's why."  
"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Malfoy just hit on my stepsister. So I think you can rule out jealousy. Besides, if anyone cares to notice, I drank the potion, too, and I'm not poisoned, am I? So that means that I didn't poison the potion!"  
"Hey, Ruka. What happened?" Naiomi asked her stepsister.  
"I poisoned her drink," she whispered.  
"LOOK AT ME!!! I'M TURNING RED!" Pansy shrieked, pointing to her rash.  
"Why would you do that?" Naiomi asked.  
"Because she was being bitchy. Plus, it was fun. I mean, it still is fun. Look at her," Ruka laughed silently. "Oh, and I saw what you did to Malfoy, I'm so proud of you. But, I think that probably not one of your better punches. Still, I'm impressed."  
"Yeah, definitely not one of my better punches, I think I held back a little."  
"He's not even bruising yet…"  
There was a lot of commotion from both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. It took Snape some time before he could settle the class down.  
"What happened here?" Snape demanded from his students.  
"Nothing, I just…fell," Malfoy lied looking at Naiomi.  
"Oh great, I think he's guilt me," Naiomi muttered to Ruka. "Well, someone should tell him that guilt doesn't bother me."  
"Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked.  
"Bekham tried to poison me!"  
Snape looked at Pansy's rashes. "Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your shenanigans Miss Bekham."  
"Shenanigans?" Ruka burst out laughing. The Gryffindors laughed, too.  
"Five more points!"  
"But really, what kind of word is shenanigans?" said Ruka, still laughing.  
"Detention! You will stay after class so we can discuss it."   
The whole Slytherin side of the room snickered.   
"Can I have detention too?" asked Naiomi hopefully.   
"No!" said Snape sitting down his at desk, trying to get some work done.   
"I punched Malfoy before." She said trying to convince him to give her detention. "I bet he'll be bruising soon."   
"Mr. Malfoy," he said looking over at Draco.   
"I'm fine sir, barely even felt it." Draco said trying to smirk, and not wanting to admit that a girl had hurt him.   
"No, then." He said to Naiomi, and once again turned back to his work.   
"Well what if I blow something up? Then will you give me detention?"   
Snape just ignored her, and tried to concentrate on his work. Naiomi walked away from his desk, and back to where everyone else was sitting. Five minutes later a loud explosion was heard from the back of the room, and Neville and Seamus's cauldron was smoking. Snape walked over and fished the remains of a Filibuster fire work out of it, threw it in a waste basket, and sat back down at his desk, with out saying a word.   
"NOW can I have detention?" Naiomi asked impatiently.   
"NO!!!" He yelled.   
"How about if I set Pansy's hair on fire?" Naiomi had her wand positioned towards Pansy's head.   
"Professor, professor, PLEASE!!!" Pansy screamed shrilly.   
"FINE, FINE! Just stop, please." He cried.   
"Woo Hoo!" Naiomi whooped.  
"Score!" Ruka yelled. Ruka and Naiomi did a little "special handshake."   
"Err… Professor, may I have detention too?" Malfoy asked, catching a glimpse of Naiomi.  
"Fine," said an exhausted Snape.  
"Oh, Goddess! WHY?!?!" she shook Ruka.  
Naiomi saw Malfoy grin at her. The bell rang, telling the students that the first class was over.  
"Miss Bekham, Miss Tachibana, Mister Malfoy, can I see you for a minute?"  
Ruka, Naiomi, and Malfoy went to talk to Snape.  
"Your detention will be on Thursday. You will meet Filch in the main entrance."  
Ruka and Naiomi caught up with rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors separated as they went to their next class. The Gryffindors went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They just entered the classroom and took their seats in the front.  
"I'm glad Lupin decided to come back," Harry said.  
"SHH! I'm trying to remember that moment for life."  
"What moment?"  
"When Naiomi punched Malfoy, that was better then when you slapped him, Hermione. And it's almost better then Moody turned him into a ferret."  
"How 'bout when Ruka poisoned Pansy's chalice?" Naiomi told Ron.  
"You mean you really did poison her cup?" Ron asked impressed.  
"Yeah, it's easy. Potions was always my best subject. It was my favorite subject back in Maine."  
"You're best subject? You could have fooled me with the 'uh…. Green?'" Hermione teased.  
"I was just testing Snape and you know it."  
Lupin started the term by teaching the students about the gorgons. The class soon ended and the Gryffindors headed to their elective class. Hermione left for Arithmancy as Harry, Ron, Naiomi and Ruka left for Divination. There, Trelawney predicted death in Harry and Ruka. Then the four houses met in the Great Hall for their second meal. Harry, Ron, Ruka, and Naiomi sat with Hermione. They started eating already when Fred, George, and Lee joined them at the Gryffindor table.  
"We heard everything! That was bloody brilliant, Naiomi!" Fred exclaimed.  
"Naiomi? What about Ruka? That was wicked!" George said.  
"You punched Malfoy and blew up a cauldron WANTING detention?!? You even threatened to set fire to that pug-faced brat's hair?!? Simply brilliant! I mean, look at him, I think he's bruising!" Fred exclaimed, looking over at the Slytherin table.  
"Yeah, yeah! But Ruka poisoned Pansy's potion! How'd you do it?!?" George asked.  
"Well, I slipped some cough drops into her potion, knowing that the ingredients the cough drops would counteract the ingredients in the potion, making it into a poison that gives its drinker skin rashes and hives," Ruka explained.  
"Back in Maine, Ruka was a complete Potions wizard. I was pretty good too but she was a lot better. I was always able to make the potions quickly and efficiently and know which ingredients to use, but she made them a lot better. She always knew when ingredients were or weren't compatible, she could probably even make up several of her own potions. But we made the best potions together of course."  
"Oh, we know what you mean. George and I make our own little tricks and novelty jokes. I made always came up with the ideas, but George would know how to put it together. We both could make our own pranks, of course, but it was always a lot better when we worked together."  
"Wow, you both got detention before your second day at Hogwarts really started. Only we could have done better."  
"What are you talking about?" Naiomi asked.  
"Are you saying you can pull pranks better then us?" Ruka demanded.  
"Well, yes and no," George suggested.  
"We're just better in the fact that we have more experience."  
"I resent that!" Ruka said, a little annoyed.  
"Well, I bet you were as good as us when we were fifth years," George tried to chose his words wisely. "Maybe even better," he added when he saw Ruka's face.  
"I bet we're as good as you now!" Naiomi exclaimed.  
"I'm sure you are. Can we forget about it now?" Fred suggested.  
"Whatever," the stepsisters said together.  
"So…" George said, trying to change the subject, "what else can the two of you do? Do you invent anything?"  
"Not really," Ruka said. "What have you invented?"  
"Several things, there was the Canary Cream and the Ton Tongue Toffee. There's really too many to just name."  
"Are you bragging Fred?" Naiomi asked.  
"No, of course not," he said, trying not to start another argument.  
"So, uh… Fred? Do you mind telling us exactly what was in the package you got this morning?" Naiomi asked sweetly.  
"Oh, that. Well, it's some equipment that the muggle CIA sent us," Fred said.  
"You see, we're not actually seventeen year old wizards," George continued.  
"We're actually twenty-seven year old spies for the CIA."  
"Fred and George aren't even our real names."  
"It's our code name for project 'F and G.'"  
"Our real names are Vlademier and Rasputant."  
"We aren't even English."  
"We find out all we can about the magical world and report back to headquarters over the summer."  
"It's all been going really great, but Rasputant here ate the last of the bugging equipment, so we ordered a new one."  
"Now that you know, you must be sworn to secrecy and you must never tell anyone, or else we'll be forced to assassinate you."  
"Uh… right," the stepsisters said in unison and they burst out laughing.  
"So…Rasputant….when's your detention? Ours is on Thursday."  
"Same here," George responded.  
The magical bell rang, indicating that lunch was over and that the students needed to get to their fourth class. The students started to leave the Great Hall to get to their next class. Fred and George said their good-byes to Ruka and Naiomi and got up to leave.  
"Hurry, they're leaving!" Naiomi whispered to Ruka. "Dare me!"  
"Dare you to do what?"  
"Just dare me!"  
"Okay, fine. I dare you."  
Naiomi ran up to Fred and George, who were almost out of the Great Hall. She grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him to the side of the crowd. Before he got the chance to ask what she was doing, or even got a chance to react at all, she wrapped her hand around his neck, yanked him closer and kissed him. Ruka walked up and found that her stepsister's daring didn't at all surprise her. She checked her watch, that's gotta be about fifteen seconds now, she thought. She and George just stood at the side, watching Naiomi kiss Fred. They were unaware of the fact that Malfoy was also watching jealously. Ruka checked her watch again, thirty-three seconds…. Naiomi seemed to be doing all the kissing, but Fred wasn't exactly letting go or doing anything to stop her. Finally, at forty seconds, Naiomi pulled away.  
"I just needed to get that out of my system. Now it's done and I'll be on my way," she said. Naiomi grabbed Ruka's wrist and dashed off to her next class, dragging Ruka along behind her.  
Fred really hadn't really moved at all. He just stood there, dumb struck, watching Naiomi pull Ruka off to Transfiguration.  
"That was…uh…it was…umm…that was…err…" was all that Fred could get out.  
"That was interesting?" George suggested.  
Fred just nodded stupidly, "yes, interesting."  
"Come on Fred, we'd better get to class before we get double detention." George said.  
"Yes, class…"  
Meanwhile Ruka and Naiomi made it to Transfiguration, two minutes after the bell rang. They ran through the door while professor McGonagall was asking a question, and Ruka yelled, "Green… the answer is green, right? I know this one!"  
"Sorry Miss Bekham but I'll have to take five points off Gryffindor for you two being late and two points off because you yelled out." McGonagall said.   
"But was I right, was the answer green?"   
"I didn't even have a question, Miss Brown had a question for me."  
"Oh, well the answer's green Lavender so we can move on. Sorry for interupting, we'll just go find a couple of empty seats in the back. Buhbye…" The girls took two seats next to Hermione.   
"Today we'll be transfiguring foxes into puppies. Refer to your books for help. I expect you to take accurate notes."  
"Why take notes if its all here in this book?" Ruka asked Naiomi quietly.  
McGonagall gave the students permission to start of their foxes. In the end, Ruka's dog had a fluffy red tail and fox-like ears. Naiomi's dog was almost perfect except for the fact that it wouldn't bark or make any sounds in anyway similar to the sound of a dog. Hermione was the only one able to transfigure the fox properly. The bell rang and the Gryffindors left for Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. They left through the main entrance and waited for Hagrid at his hut. Naiomi looked around for the large man that was Hagrid. She groaned when she saw that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking their way.  
"Quick, hide me, Ruka. I don't feel like dealing with his shit right now." Naiomi attempted to hide behind Ruka, but it was too late, Malfoy had already spotted her.  
"Hello, Naiomi," he said smugly with a grin on his face.  
"Go away Malfoy."  
"But I just wanted to talk to you, you know, see if you've decided to leave those damn Weasleys yet?"  
"Do you want another black eye to match the one I gave you this morning? I see you have your bodyguards with you this time." It's true, it was obvious that Malfoy attempted to cover up the bruise that Naiomi caused with some makeup. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and stared coldly at Naiomi. "What do you think I'm afraid of the two of you? I can crack my knuckles, too," she held her ands three inches away from their faces and cracked her knuckles, "and I'm sure I can take both of you on. The day either of you scare me will be the day one of you says something remotely intelligent."  
They looked like they were about to punch her, but Naiomi looked even more dangerous at the moment. Malfoy had to call Crabbe and Goyle back and Ruka reluctantly calmed Naiomi down. Hagrid's arrival broke up the remaining tension.  
"Today, yer gonna learn 'bout winged horses. They're calm, noble creatures, when there tamed any ways. Now ya have ter show proper respect and kindness, some of ya might find this difficult," Hagrid said, looking at the Slytherins. He led the students over to the padlocked fence. He opened the padlock and walked one of the winged-horses out. There were a bunch of 'ooh's and ah's' from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins tried not to look like they where fascinated by the horses.  
"Now, yer job today, is to tame the horses. All ya have ter is put these bridles on them. All of ya will pick a partner."  
"I CALL RUKA!" Naiomi shouted.  
"I CALL NAIOMI!" Ruka shouted at the same time.  
"Err…rie…. So you an' yer partner will chose a winged-horse ta work with. One of ya will keep it calm, while the other puts the bridle on it. If ya need help, jus asked."  
Soon the whole class had a partner. One person from each group picked up a bridle from Hagrid. Every group worked on getting the bridles on their horse. Naiomi, who had always been exceptionally good with creatures of all sorts, spoke gently to the winged-horse and kept it calm as her stepsister easily slipped the bridle on within five minutes.  
"What do we do when we're done?" Naiomi asked, half bragging.  
"Yer done already? It hasn't even bin ten minutes inta class yet. Well, I suppose ya can ride it. Or ya can help some of tha other students. Err…do ya know how ta ride it?"  
"Umm…we've never ridden on a wing-horse before, but it can't be that hard," Naiomi said. "What should its name be?"  
"How 'bout Paige?" Ruka suggested.  
"I like Paige."  
"Good, Paige it is then."  
Ruka gave Naiomi a boost onto the horse. Naiomi then helped pull Ruka onto the horse and Ruka sat behind her.  
"Hello Paige," Naiomi told the horse as she stroked its mane.  
"Hi Paige," Ruka said.  
"Do you mind flying for us?"  
The horse neighed obediently and took off into the air. Down on the ground, many students gasped at the sight of a winged-horse flying. Naiomi and Ruka flew around in circles several times, then decided to let the horse take a break. They got some food from Hagrid and fed it to Paige. There still weren't many students that were able to tame their winged-horse. It seemed that only Naiomi and Ruka were able to tame their horses. Many of the students were having trouble keeping the horse calm long enough to get close enough to put the bridle on. At one point, Pansy and Malfoy's horse went mad when Pansy threatened to hurt it. Hagrid tried to calm the horse down but failed until Naiomi aided him. Class soon ended, and the Gryffindors went to Double Charms, as the Slytherins went to Double Herbology.  
Double Charms went by pretty quickly. They learned the Quillura Charm. With a few well-chosen words, it could give an inanimate object life long enough to perform a given task. It was rather difficult, but Ruka and Naiomi got the jest of it. Their Quillura Charm wasn't perfect (occasionally the broom would start dusting Parvati's hair) but, still, it was a start. Of course, Hermione was first to get it perfect, and in record time. Seamus made his wet sponge explode, causing water to splash on everyone.   
The magical bell rang in no time, and Flitwick dismissed the class. Now it was time for dinner. The fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws made their way to the Great Hall where the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were already sitting down waiting for their meal to be served to them. Harry, Ron, Ruka, and Naiomi were talking about Quidditch and Hermione simply sighed as they all sat down.  
"Where's Fred and George?" Ruka asked.  
"I dunno…" Naiomi said with disappointment in her voice.  
As if on cue, Fred and George walked into the Great Hall and took their seats without saying a word. They piled their food onto their plates and began eating.  
"Go ahead, kiss him, I dare you!" Naiomi whispered to her stepsister.  
"NO WAY!"  
"You wuss, just kiss him!"  
"NO!"  
"I dared you, I thought you always take dares."  
"No, that's you!"  
"Err…you're no fun!"  
Dinner continued without Fred or George saying anything to Ruka or Naiomi. After awhile, Naiomi and Ruka continued to talk about Quidditch with Harry and Ron. Then Fred and George left dinner early, telling Lee Jordan that they needed to "do something."  
"Well, would you look at that!" Naiomi said angrily as she watched them exit the Great Hall.  
"They didn't say a single thing to us!" Ruka yelled.  
Ruka and Naiomi ate their food in a grumpy manner after that. They didn't even pay attention to Harry talk about Quidditch tactics. After the desserts were finished, the students got up and went into their common rooms. Naiomi dropped down into a big, comfy love seat.  
"Why did they not say anything to us?!?" Ruka sat down next to Naiomi.  
"How should I know?!? They're just bakas that's all!" Naiomi started praticing the Quillura Charm.  
Ruka and Naiomi spent another couple of minutes working on the charm. After almost perfecting the charm, Ron challenged Ruka to a game of wizard's chess. After losing her queen, it made it easier for Ron to take Ruka's king. Soon after, Ron won the match. The stepsisters went to their dormitory and were about to change into their sleep wear, when the barn owl they saw deliver a package earlier that morning dropped a piece of parchment into Ruka's hands. She unfolded the parchment and began to read it.  
"What is it?" Naiomi asked.  
"A letter…from Fred and George." Ruka handed Naiomi the parchment. It read:  
  
Ruka and Naiomi,  
Meet us in the owlery ASAP.  
~Fred and George  
PS- Don't get caught by the prefects.  
  
"Sweet, it's like a secret rendezvous," Naiomi commented.  
"Yeah! Score!" Ruka nearly shouted as they did their special handshake.  
"So, what, do we go now?"  
"Yeah! We can use the cloak Mom and Tamahome gave us last Midsummer."  
Naiomi knelt beside one of her suitcases and opened the clasp. She pulled out a silky greenish silver water-like cloak. It was there own personal invisiblity cloak that their parents gave them. At first their parents didn't think that it was too wise to get them one, but Ruka's mom talked Naiomi's dad into it, she's always loved their pranks and encouraged it. Naiomi pulled it over herself and her stepsister. They sneaked out of the girl's dormitory, and, when no one was looking, they pushed open the portrait hole.  
"Who's there?" asked the Fat Lady.  
They just ignored her and continued towards the owlery.  
"Tell me, why is it that you always get to carry the cloak?" Ruka asked.  
"Because if you kept it, you'd probably ruin it in some way. Like, spill pumpkin juice on it."  
"Eh, good point."  
"Yeah, then it'd look like an orange stain was mysteriously floating around Hogwarts."  
"Eh…I guess you're right."  
"Then Dumbledore or someone might see it and be like, 'what the bloody hell was that?'"  
"OK! OK! I get it, just shut up!"  
"All right, here we are."  
The stepsisters reached the entrance to the owlery. They opened door and closed it behind them quietly. There was a single lit lantern in the corner of all the feathers accompanied by two identical red-haired boys. Ruka and Naiomi tiptoed over to the corner the twins were sitting in. Ruka, still completely covered by the cloak, tapped George's head roughly.  
"What was that?!?" George asked, bewildered.  
"What was what?"  
"Something just hit me!"  
"You're imagining things, George. There's no one here but us.…unfortunately."  
"I'm tellin' ya, I felt something!"  
"Shut up George! They might be here soon, you wouldn't want to sound like a nut when they come in, so you?"  
Ruka poked his head again, harder this time. George swatted the area near Ruka and Naiomi.  
"THERE IT IS AGAIN!"  
This time, Naiomi poked Fred's head.  
"Who's there?" he demanded.  
"Oh, now you believe me. When it happens to you, you believe me." George rolled his eyes.  
"Who's there?" he asked again.  
"I'm the bloody ghost of Christmas past," Naiomi said in wavy sort of voice.  
"And I, the ghost of Christmas present!" Ruka said in the same voice.  
"Ruka?" George guessed.  
"Naiomi?"   
"Damn, they guessed sooner then I thought they would," Ruka said disappointedly.  
"Well, that was no fun!"  
"Where are you guys?" Fred asked.  
Naiomi and Ruka pulled off their cloak.  
"WOW!!! Where'd you get that?" The cloak amazed George.  
"Dad gave it to us, for Midsummer."  
"Hey! Mom paid for it, too."  
"Yeah. So, Fred, why did you want us to meet you in here?"  
"Who says I'm Fred?" Fred tried to pull off.  
Naiomi flicked his forehead playfully, "don't lie to me!"  
"You know, you and Ruka are two of the few who could tell us apart. Sometimes even our own mother can't see the difference." Fred told Naiomi.  
"What can we say? We're just talented I guess." Naiomi shrugged. Fred grinned at her.  
"It's true," Ruka added, "she's not s'posed to lie." This earned a grin from George. "WHAT?!? I'm not s'posed to lie either."  
"So, why are we here? Not that this isn't fun…" Naiomi added.  
"We figured that you never had a proper tour of the school," said Fred.  
"Proper tour?" Ruka asked.  
"As in secret passages and all," George replied.  
"There are secret passages?" Naiomi asked anxiously.  
"I figured that's how you'd react. Yeah, there are." Fred smiled. Ruka and Naiomi looked at each other. "SCORE!" they said at the same time, then, once again, did their special handshake.  
"So, we were discussing it at dinner and we figured that we could show you around the entire school," George continued.  
"You know…. As a date…ish…type thing." Fred added.  
They were celebrating and doing the hustle in their heads, but all Ruka and Naiomi said was, "cool," and, "sure."  
"Cool."  
"Cool."  
"So…when are we actually gonna start the tour?" Ruka asked.  
"Uh…right," said George. He held her hand and Fred took Naiomi's hand in his. The twins walked the girls through owlery.  
"Now, to your left you'll see the owl we sent to get you both here," Fred said in a professional sounding manner.  
"And to you right, there's your spotted owl," George added.  
"And below you, you will see a bunch of owl droppings…interesting, huh?"  
Ruka and Naiomi burst out laughing at Fred's dumb remark.  
"Now," George continued, "as we prepare to leave the owlery, I'm obliged to remind you to keep you heads, hands, feet, and basically yourself inside the invisiblity cloak at all times."  
The cloak was just big enough to cover the four of them. Fred and George led the girls to a bookshelf. Fred looked around, then pulled a black and gold book. The bookshelf slid aside revealing a secret staircase.  
"This," George whispered, "leads you from the seventh floor to the third floor. Watch your step."  
The twins led the stepsisters down the stairs. They walked the girls to the statue of a humped-back witch with one eye.  
"This, is the first castle landmark of the tour," Fred said proudly.  
"What? A Cyclops with a bad case of scoliosis?" Naiomi asked.  
"Uh…no. Watch," he explained. "Dissendium!"  
The hump of the witch opened wide enough to let a thin person slide through. Ruka and Naiomi gazed down the hole as Fred and George kept an eye-out for any teachers.  
"Koo…" Ruka said.  
"Very."  
"Where's it lead to?"  
"Hogsmeade."  
The twins sealed the statue of the witch and continued the tour of Hogwarts. They showed the girls the rest of the secret passages and secret stairways except for the one under the under the Whomping Willow. They showed Ruka and Naiomi the Quidditch pitch and the entrance to the Forbidden Forest. Then Fred and George showed Ruka and Naiomi the shortest way up to the seventh floor. They were outside of the Gryffindor common room and Fred just gave the password to the Fat Lady when Naiomi slapped her forehead.  
"Oh, crap! I completely forgot. Ruka, we have to go and do that thing. Remember?"  
"Oh...yeah."  
"Sorry guys, but we have to go and we need to take the cloak we us."  
"Wait, what are the two of you going to do?" Fred asked.  
"Oh, you'll see tomorrow morning," Naiomi said cautiously.  
Naiomi pulled the cloak off of Fred and George. She grabbed Ruka's arm and tugged her. They had started to leave but Fred called after them, "What? No parting kiss?"  
Naiomi pulled the cloak off of herself to reveil to Fred that she was smirking. Naiomi got on her toes to reach Fred's face and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Oh, come on. You could do better than that," he said, with that he pulled Naiomi back to him and kissed her lips.  
Ruka took the cloak off. She started to get impatient. This kiss lasted longer that their first one. She cleared her throat. Naiomi pulled away and glared at her step-sister as if saying 'what the hell did you do that for?'  
"Err...s-sorry. Must have gotten caught up in the moment," Naiomi said. She looked at Ruka long and hard before turning for a quick glance George. She gave a small, and almost unnoticable nod towards George. Now it was Naiomi's turn to be impatient. Her step-sister didn't seem to know what Naiomi was trying to point out, either that or she just didn't want to do what Naiomi was telling her to. Naiomi soon got tired of waiting for Ruka to do somthing. She stompped on Ruka's foot and used her shoulder to nudge Ruka towards George. Well, she nudgged a bit to hard, and Ruka stumbled into George, trying to catch her balance. Ruka was embarased, and George was very confused. Neither of them knew exactly what to say.   
"Urg..." George mumbled, before he was caught up in the moment, and bent down to kiss Ruka on the lips. Surprisingly, George and Ruka's kiss seemed to last alot longer than any of Fred and Naiomi's kisses. It might have even broken a record for the longest single kiss between a seventh year and a fifth year at Hogwarts.  
"It's always the quiet ones you have look out for," Naiomi whispered to Fred, who started grinning.  
George quickly, backed away, and again Ruka had to regain her balance. Once again neither knew what to say. Naiomi, on the other hand, applauded.  
"Right then," Ruka said turning and grabbing Naiomi. "Ready? Good, lets go!"  
With that, she and Naiomi vanished into the shadows.  
  
Utena: Hehe....  
Sakura: Hehe....  
Utena: Hehe....  
Sakura: Hehe...  
Utena: Hey, Sakura, isn't this usually the part where we say something funnily stupid? Er...do I mean stupidly funny? Hmm....  
Sakura: Err....yeah....but I can't think of anything.... Can you think of anything?  
Utena: Err....no.... So anyways.....the next chapter will come out soon. Maybe.... Hmm....  
Sakura: Don't hurt yourself thinking Utena.   
  
p.s. As I was proof reading this I noticed how cheezy that hole 'secret handshake' thing sounds. Well me and Utena really do it, but it's not exactly secret and its not exactly a handshake. Its not quite as gay as you think, so don't worry... 


	3. 3

"All right. Hurry up, Ruka!"

Ruka and Naiomi had just left Fred and George after a tour of the secret passages around Hogwarts. They used the one on the seventh floor to get to the third floor. Then they climbed up a flight of stairs and took a secret slide on the fourth floor that led to the dungeons.

"Ow! You're stepping on my foot!"

"Sorry, but it's too dark here. Besides, just consider it pay back for before."

"Ow! Arg.... Lumos. Better?" asked a sour Naiomi.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two girls walked around the dungeons and slowly approached a statue of a water nymph. Naiomi heard a sound and covered her luminating wand while pulling her stepsister around a corner. She muttered something to stop the wand from giving off light and covered Ruka's mouth. Then it struck her that she was under an invisibility cloak, so she didn't need to hide around a corner. She slowly stepped away from the corner as Ruka followed.

"What is it?" Ruka whispered.

"I dunno."

Ruka peered over Naiomi's shoulder. She saw the statue of the water nymph slide to the right and a dark figure climb out from the hole that the statue was covering. The dark figure poked a nearby painting. The painting giggled a bit and swung open to allow the figure inside.

"I think that was Malfoy," Naiomi whispered.

"I think that was the male Slytherin bath-house."

Naiomi pretended to shudder, "Shudder."

"Well, that's perfect. For you I mean. I mean.... er.... I don't know what I mean. I mean I don't know how to explain it. Er..."

"Oh, shut up. I get it okay? Well...stay here and stand guard. If he comes out, alert me. I'm going to need to take the cloak."

Naiomi pulled the cloak off of Ruka and advanced towards the water nymph statue. She muttered the password "mudblood free". The statue winked at her before sliding over to reveal a ladder that leads down into the ground. Ruka watched her stepsister slowly disappear under the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was trying to warm herself up.

Oh great. What am I supposed to do now? Ruka thought to herself. Oh, 'stand watch' she says. 'If he comes out, alert me' she says. Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that? She took the cloak! What am I supposed to do when he comes out and sees a Gryffindor down in the dungeons? Stall? Oh, I see it all now.

Ruka imagined herself coming face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. She imagined him asking her "what the bloody hell are you doing here?" and all she has to say is, "oh.... uh....heh heh.... Umm.... So...Malfoy...I heard you like my stepsister..." Then she imagined herself raising her arm to scratch herself on the back of her head while she let out several "heh heh's". She always did this when she was lost for words.

Honestly, Naiomi, Ruka continued to think, I just don't think that'll work out. I love you and all, I mean, you're basically my sister, but sometimes you are just so airheaded. And you call me a baka.

While Ruka was talking to herself in her mind, Naiomi quietly climbed down into the Slytherin vacant common room under her invisibility cloak. She took a little time to notice her surroundings. The walls were green and silver. There was a fireplace in the center of the common room; a fire was still lit and crackling. Around the fire were three couches, two love seats, and in the middle of it all was a coffee table. On both sides of the common room was a hallway.

Naiomi left the common room and walked down the left hallway and assumed that it was the boys' hall. She opened the first door and peered inside. She was wrong; this was the girls' hall. Being aware that she only has a short amount of time, she left the girls' hall and walked down the hall on the opposite side of the common room. Naiomi opened several doors before she found the fifth years' room. The sound of the loud snoring coming from Goyle made her jump at first, then she got used to it. Still, under the cloak walked around the dormitory until she found a bed with untouched green sheets with a silver lining. To the right of this particular bed, there were several suitcases leaning on a nightstand. Naiomi knelt down beside the suitcases and checked the tag. It read, "Property of Draco Malfoy." Naiomi smiled. She whispered the "alohamora" charm to every lock that keeps all the zippers on the suitcases closed. With a well-placed charm, Naiomi shrank all of Malfoy's belongings to ten times smaller than their normal size. She pulled out a drawstring pouch from the pocket inside her robes. Naiomi grabbed all the shrunken items and tossed them in the pouch carelessly. She double-checked every compartment of every suitcase that belonged to Malfoy to make sure that she didn't miss anything. When she was sure that she didn't forget to take anything, she pulled the drawstring to the pouch and locked every suitcase up again. Naiomi placed everything back the way she found it and silently slipped out of the fifth year boys' dormitory. Soon she was out of the common room and back in the dungeons where she found Ruka impatiently waiting for her.

"About time!"

"Shh! Someone will hear you," Naiomi said, helping Ruka pull the cloak on.

"Good, let's go."

"Not yet. Malfoy's showering right? I need to go in there."

"WHAT?!?! Don't tell me that you actually LIKE that Malfoy prat. Why would you want to go in there? You might see something! And I really don't want to see his something."

"SHH! And, ew.... No, I do not like Malfoy, how could you even think that? And double ew about the whole 'his something' thing. Just close your eyes when we get in."

Naiomi pulled the reluctant Ruka over to the painting that they saw Malfoy disappear behind. Ruka and Naiomi pulled the cloak off their heads, and studied it a bit. It was a painting of a single red-haired siren on an island with an old-fashioned ship in the background.

"Now, what did Malfoy do? Did he tickle the picture?" Naiomi asked quietly.

"No, I think he poked it. But where?"

"I'm thinking the stomach, remember the dudes back in Maine? They were always poking us and Satomi and other girls in the stomach. I think those were sad, sad attempts at flirting. Well, maybe not that sad, it was fun. Err.... I'm ranting.... Right.... So poke her."

Ruka glared at Naiomi. She didn't appreciate taking orders, but this was her stepsister, besides, Naiomi wouldn't have even seen the glare in the dark anyway, so Ruka poked the siren's stomach. To Ruka's surprise, it had worked and the painting swung wide open. Ruka and Naiomi entered the bathhouse and were careful not to let the cloak slip. The sound of running water told them that Malfoy was still in the shower.

"Oh God, if I see anything I'll be scarred for life. I won't even be able to look at George again properly. And I'll blame it all on you," Ruka muttered in her stepsister's ear.

"Just shut up and cover your eyes," Naiomi hissed back.

Fortunately for Ruka and Naiomi, Malfoy was the only one that uses the bathhouse at night. Naiomi tried to avoid the shower stalls, but she had to get to the clothes and towel, which were only several feet away from the stall Draco Malfoy was showering in. Although Naiomi could see nothing through the blurry glass of the shower stall, she shielded her eyes from the direction of the stalls as she led Ruka over to the clothes. Naiomi shrank the clothes and the towel and stuffed it in with the rest of Malfoy's belongings. Naiomi left the bathhouse as quickly as possible and she dragged Ruka behind her. On the way out, Ruka tripped on the end of the cloak, pulling it off of Naiomi's head. Hurriedly, Naiomi pushed Ruka out of the door, pulling the cloak up, and following her sister all at once. 

Once they reached the main entrance, Ruka hit Naiomi on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"That's for putting me through that. I never want to be put in that sort of position ever again. Well...unless it was the Gryffindor bathhouse and possibly if George was in the shower..."

It was Naiomi's turn to slap Ruka behind the head. "All right, any ways.... I'll do the rest, but I'll need the cloak. Can you get back into the common room without getting caught?"

"Sure, no problem."

Ruka slid off the cloak and left Naiomi. Naiomi watched her stepsister walk out of sight then continued what she needed to do.

This is going to be a lot of fun, she thought.

The next morning Ruka and Naiomi walked into the great hall. The hall was in an uproar, of quiet snickering, and excited talking. The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Fred and George were still up in the common room apparently. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard, they were almost falling out of their seats, and Hermione was trying very hard to hold back a snort. She had the kind of look one gets when their trying to be serious, but can't help but laugh out loud. The twins strolled over, and clapped the girls on their backs. 

"We couldn't of done it better ourselves girls." Fred congratulated them, while both twins were smiling proudly. George was crying fake tears of admiration. Nobody had anytime to answer, because right at that moment, and ear piercing scream was heard through the hall. Everyone looked over at the doors, to see a horrified Pansy, and a very pissed Draco. The whole hall went quiet, and all eyes were on Draco. There were still a few hushed whispers here and there.

"The must be Malfoy's clothes. serves him right!"

"I wonder who did it?"

"This has to be one of the most ingenious pranks in Hogwarts history."

"Oh, Drakey.... That's where all your belongings went...." Pansy whispered to Draco.

Malfoy stood there, horrified but tried to look calm. He was wearing robes that were at least three sizes too big, they looked like they came out of the "lost and found." The Hufflepuff crest was stitched onto the robes that he wore. His hair was brushed, but still messy. It wasn't slicked back as it normally would have been. Pansy and Draco continued to stare at the objects floating near the ceiling. It looked like Draco's wardrobe had been taken from his room, and suspended in the air. (A/N: Duh, that is what happened... heh heh)But not only his wardrobe, but his hair products, and other private things also. There were a few notebooks, strewn about the clothes hanging in the air. 

Without saying a word, Draco calmly walked over to Snape, and whispered something in his ear. Snape stood up, and walked to the middle of the room. 

"Order, order." Snape began, sounding rather like some court judge, instead of a Hogwarts professor. The students still weren't paying any attention to him. "SILENCE", he screamed, and immediately everyone shut up, and looked his way. " I'm about to fix this little problem, and you all need to duck when I tell you to." Snape pulled his wand out of his robe pocket. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ruka was busy flicking peas at George. Snape swept his wand back, and muttered a few words under his breath. "Duck", he yelled, flicking his wand, causing all of Draco's things to shoot quickly down, and over towards a far corner in the room. 

Ruka looked up from her peas. She glanced around at everyone who had their heads ducked down, "Duck? Where? I like duck." Ruka was unaware that Snape had given out any directions. In the seven seconds it took for her to say that, a little black journal flew into Ruka's face with a small thud. She caught the book in her hands, and looked down at it, confused. 

"Ruka, you idiot!" Naiomi teased. 

"Well he said 'duck'. So immediately I assumed there was a duck in the room. Wouldn't anyone?" Ruka said. 

"When they say 'duck, your supposed to duck." Hermione explained. Ruka just stared at her. George looked over at them. 

"You are?" George asked curiously. Hermione stared at George, unbelieving.

"Oh, come on! We're just pulling your leg Hermione," Ruka said.

"Yeah, Ruka and I know the meaning of the word 'duck'," George added.

"You mean those little birds that swim above the water? And they have the little orange-ish bill beak type thing? With those web-like feet? And they make those quacking sounds?" Fred and Naiomi said each question one after the other.

"Er.... Sorry," Naiomi said when she saw everyone's expression. "So, what is that any ways?"

"Umm.... I think it's some sort of journal."

"Hey! LIGHTBULB!" Naiomi exclaimed and she looked at Ruka.

"Hey....that is a good light bulb!" Ruka said catching on.

"Er.... What's a light bulb?" asked the twins.

"Well, you see.... Muggles have this contraption called a light bulb and it gives off light when turned on," Ruka started.

"And in muggle cartoons, whenever some one has an idea, a light bulb lights up above their heads," added Naiomi.

"What's a cour-toon?" George asked.

"Er...." Ruka was lost for words and began to scratch the back of her head.

"Uh...." Naiomi scratched behind her ear.

"Well, it's really just a bunch of moving, colored drawings. It talks and everything," Hermione explained.

"And these light umm... bulbs is it? Do they appear above everyone's heads?" Fred asked.

Naiomi sighed, "no, just the person who had the idea."

"One more thing, how are the muggles able to enchant the drawings to move and speak? I mean, I thought muggle pictures don't move and that muggles didn't know how to use magic," said George.

"Well..." Harry began.

"Oh! Forget it you two, what Naiomi means is that she has an idea."

"Yup, a light bulb." Naiomi chirped. " Ready Ruk?

"Sure thing!" Ruka answered climbing up on the table, followed by Naiomi. She leaned over to her stepsister's ear. "And don't call me Ruk." 

Naiomi just shook her head and looked around the great hall. 

"Gather 'round, gather 'round." Ruka yelled to all the students. 

"We have here, a notebook, of whose likes, none of us have ever seen before." Naiomi continued. 

"We actually got hold of Draco Malfoy's journal!" Ruka finished, as kids started to crowd around their table. Ruka flipped the journal open and skimmed lightly through the pages. She stopped at the most recent entry, and grinned. 

"Well, well. What have we got here?" Ruka said. "Looks like Draco wrote a little something about you in his 'diary' Naiomi."

"What?" Naiomi yelled, diving at her stepsister. "Give me that Ruka!" 

Ruka dodged Naiomi, and started to read out loud. 

"'Dear diary, today I managed to get Snape to give me detention with Naiomi. Too bad her stepsister has to be there. I don't know why, but she seems so different then Pansy. I love everything about her. The way she surprises us all the time, with her new hair colors, and wacky styles. And the way she does everything so perfectly...'"

"My virgin ears! My virgin ears!!!" Naiomi exclaimed as she closed her ears while shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

"You do not have virgin ears Naiomi!"

"Shut up! I do if I say I do! And stop reading that! Lies! All lies I tell you!" Naiomi snatched the journal from her stepsister's hands. "LIAR! It did not say that!"

Ruka laughed, "so? It was fun watching you squirm. Besides, what I said wasn't far from the truth. Read it out loud and amuse our audience why don't you?"

"Hmph! I will!" Naiomi cleared her throat. "From the diary of Draco, whatever his middle initial is, Malfoy:" she said waving her arm as a gesture. "'September second, first day of school. Pansy is already all over me and calling me 'Drakey.' I hate that name. Father says that Pansy would make good breeding and that she can uphold the Malfoy name. True, I guess. But he doesn't know how obnoxious and clingy she can be. True, she has a nice figure and can be very alluring when she wants to be, but she is so predictable. That's why I have my eyes set on Naiomi now'... GODDESS!" Naiomi cried at the last sentence as she shoved the journal back into Ruka's hands. She dropped to her knees. "WHY!!!!!!!!" she wailed and pretended to cry behind her hands.

Ruka's laughed and continued to read on, "'She is just so refreshing and different. I met her and her stepsister yesterday. Her stepsister's name is Ruka. She is just an airhead.' HEY! I resent that! Well, actually...no I don't resent that. That's actually very flattering, even if it did come from Malfoy. Well, anyway... 'Nothing like her stepsister. If she had that damn red hair, she might be mistaken for a Weasley. Naiomi currently has black, blue and silver hair, something that I have never seen before and I find very interesting. She is full of surprises. You'd never think that under all her hair products, that she'd pack such a punch. I like a girl who could defend herself, which is unlike Pansy who acts like the damsel in distress. She doesn't seem to have any fears, something that father taught me to do. For example, when Ruka got a detention, she asked, no, not asked, more like demanded that Professor Snape give her one, too, something that no one would dare to do. She blew up a cauldron to get a detention from Professor Snape, which I'd say shows that she would do anything to get what she wants. She would make a great Malfoy, too bad she is in Gryffindor. Too bad she seems so fond of those damn Weasley twins. But, no matter, a Malfoy always gets what he wants, and I will too, starting on Thursday, the day of our detention.'"

Naiomi stood up, outraged. "Gimme that," she took the journal from Ruka again and began to read it. "Damn, it does say that. Well, there has to be something in here remotely interesting." Naiomi began to flip through the pages of the journal. "Hey, this isn't a diary, well, not really, it's more like a slam book! Hmm...anyone interesting? Ah...here..." Naiomi cleared her throat. "'September first, now I remember why I wasn't looking forward to Hogwarts again...Pansy Parkinson. The minute I got on the Hogwarts express, Pansy pulled me over to show me off to her friends'..."

"Lemme see!" Ruka interrupted. She attempted to snatch the journal from Naiomi but dropped it instead. The book landed on its spine and opened to a page near the middle. "Hey.... What's this? 'August twenty-fifth, school is about to start again. Potty, Weasel and the mudblood will be there to annoy me with their presence, no doubt. Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived," the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort twice.'" Everyone in the great hall flinched. "What? What'd I say? Well, anyway, 'Harry Potter is just so famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead. The Boy Who Lived, HA! You know what? I'm a boy and I lived, but you don't see me being talked about as the bloody boy who lived, do you?' Sorry Harry! But trust me, it get interesting! Umm...where was I? Oh...yeah...'And that stupid Ron Weasley who follows Potty around everywhere. Trying to get some time in the spotlight no doubt.' Sorry Ron! But here it is, the good part. 'And the mudblood Granger, she is so pathetic.' Okay so that's not the good part, but I'm getting to it! 'She always wants to impress all the teachers. But she'll never impress Professor Snape.' Still not there yet, bare with me Hermione! 'Although...she does clean up nicely. If she'd bother to brush her hair, she'd make a pretty good-looking girl. She does have good posture, which she showed during the Yule Ball last year. And I have to admit, even I couldn't take my eyes off her.. If she wasn't a filthy mudblood, she'd have the potential to become a spectacular Malfoy.' Aww....look at that, "Drakey" thinks Hermione is ahem..."good looking." That's so cute."

Naiomi applauded and Hermione turned red and ran out of the great all.

"I think we just might have offended her," Naiomi grinned.

"MISS BEKHAM!!" It was Snape.

"Uh oh..." Naiomi muttered.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Ruka blurted out a little too quickly. "Err...what ever it is I didn't do it..."

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE AND GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

Ruka and Naiomi climbed down from the table with some of the laughing Gryffindors' help. Snape made his way over to the stepsisters with Malfoy following him. 

"Miss Bekham, hand that note book over this instant!" Snape screeched. Naiomi winced and held her ears, and Ruka scratched the back of her head. 

"Er... uh heh heh... here you go professor." she shoved the book into his hand while grinning wildly. Snape handed it to Malfoy, who was looking even more peeved, and now embarrassed too. Ruka made a face at Snape when he had turned his back. 

"Oh yeah mudblood, " Malfoy seethed. "Real mature." 

Naiomi smiled at Draco. "I actually think that we were quite clever." Draco just glared and looked away. Snape turned back to the girls and forced a smile at Naiomi, but didn't even try to pretend with Ruka. 

"Miss Tachibana, you may go to class, Miss Bekham, I'd like a word." Snape said with sugar coated sarcasm. 

"But Professor I..." Naiomi stopped when Snape signaled with his hand that he didn't want to hear it. 

"Miss Bekham you will go to your class or I will give you a month's worth of detentions. That is what you want right? Detentions?" Snape asked. 

Naiomi was confused. "Riiiiight..." 

"Well then if you stay you can have them... with Mr. Malfoy over there." Snape pointed over at Draco, who was being 'comforted' by Pansy. He looked a bit happier when he heard Snape's words. 

Naiomi winced. "Sorry Ruka." And she ran off. 

Snape took a hold of her arm and carted her off to his classroom, not saying a word on the way. When they arrived in his classroom he sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands, covering his face. 

"Why do you and your sister persist in making my life a living hell?" Snape almost cried. 

"Professor, I don't think you're supposed to say hell around a student." 

"I'LL SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" He screamed, getting up, and banging his fist on the desk. 

"Er... OK. Can I say fuck too? Er... wait never mind about that, I just did. But that doesn't matter, right? You won't tell my parents about it will you? You know we could just forget I ever said fuck... oh shit... I mean... crap. " Ruka bit back a smile. " Umm... are you going to be all right? Should I go get Dumbledore... or someone?" 

"No! Stay where you are." They sat in silence for a few moments while Snape thought. 

"Not getting any light bulbs professor?" 

"What the bloody hell are you going on... never mind. you'll be getting a week's detention, with 1 detention a week, every Friday night. so you'll be done with it in about 5 weeks." Snape answered after calming down somewhat. 

"Right then professor... can I go now? I'd really like to get to the bathroom before class. You know... it's a girl thing... I've got the painters in." Ruka winked at Snape, trying to clue him in on what she was talking about. 

Snape gave her a disgusted look. "JUST GO!" 

"Right!" She hoisted her bag up onto her shoulder, and ran out of his office, and down the hall. 

The girls didn't have much time for the rest of the day to have a proper conversation about what happened. Naiomi was pissed off that, once again, she was excused of punishment. Finally, at dinner, they all had a chance to talk. 

"Damn Malfoy!" Naiomi glared across the room at Draco, who seemed to have gained back most of his respect. The Slytherins were all laughing at something he said, and he himself was smirking at something. "I wanna kill him, I swear." 

"Come on Naiomi, you may hate Malfoy, we all do, but you don't really want to kill him." Hermione said soothingly. She seemed to have forgotten what Draco had said in his journal about her. 

"Yeah," George continued. "You just want to hurt him real bad. And me, Ruka, and Fred want to help you." 

Fred blushed when Naiomi looked at him and smiled. "You really want to help?" She looked at Fred. 

"Y... yeah. Of course I want to help . That little snake is going down." 

"Muahahahahahahahaha..." Ruka made an attempt at laughing evilly, but in the end she ended up coughing. 

"Nice job, mudblood." Malfoy said, flicking Ruka in the back of the head. Ruka jumped up, and started towards him, but Seamus pulled her back down into her seat. 

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Fred growled. 

"I've just come over to talk to Naiomi." Draco ran his hand threw Naiomi's hair, and around to her cheek. Naiomi made an attempt bite it, but he took hishand away faster ten she could turn her head. 

"Don't touch me you pig." Naiomi spat. 

Draco just grinned. "I just want you to come with me so I can have little word with you my dear." 

"And why would I want to do that?" 

"Oh, believe me. you'll want to hear what I have to say." 

"And that would be?" 

"Not here. come out into the hall white me." 

"I..." Naiomi was clue-less of what to say. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Naiomi." Fred stood up and moved over towards Naiomi protectively. 

Draco took a few steps back. "I'm not afraid of you Weasley." 

"Oh really," Fred closed the space between them. He ended up towering a bit over Draco. " you could have fooled me. you know what gives you away? It's your eyes. You can make your whole body look tough, and it scares the shit out of most, but if you look close enough, you can see it, your scared." 

Naiomi walked up and pushed Fred away from Draco softly. "Its okay Fred. I'll go talk to him." 

"But..."

"Its okay," She interrupted." I can take are of myself." 

Fred looked skeptical, but he just watched as Naiomi followed Draco out into the hall. 

"So what is it?" Naiomi asked impatiently. 

"You know about the Halloween dance?" 

"What about it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you had dress robes for it."

"And what does my wardrobe have anything to do with you." 

"Well my date will need to look nice, wont she?" 

"Well I'm not your date, am I?"

"Of course you are, who else would you go with? Fred Weasley? He can't even afford to buy used dressed robes, let alone new ones. I mean have you seen his brother's robes? They've got lace on them!" 

"Why you little!" Naiomi swung at him, but Draco caught her arm, and spun her around so that her back was against his chest, and she couldn't see his face. 

"Let go of me." Naiomi ordered, her voice raspy.

"Not until you swear you'll go with me." Draco whispered in her ear. 

"And what will you do if I say no?" 

"I happen to know, for a fact, that you and your step sister were the ones who took my things, and hung them in place of the candles." 

"And how do you know that." Naiomi calmly, although her voice cracked a bit. 

"You know your sister really is too clumsy." Draco laughed a bit.

"Oh my Goddess, you saw my head!" 

"Oh my Goddess, you right!" Draco mocked her. "Well technically I only saw your hair, but how many young girls, with an invisibility cloak, have blue hair in this school,hmm?" 

"You have no proof, Dumbledore wouldn't believe you!" 

"Well, I could always ask the painting of the siren." Naiomi didn't answer. 

"So are you going to say yes?" Draco urged her on. "If you don't your sister may be expelled." 

"I... I'll do it." At this Draco let her go, and she spun around, to glare at him.

"OH and by the way, you do know it's a costume ball, right? I was thinking an elf theme maybe. Kind of like that muggle book, what's it called....Lord of the Rings?" Draco said, as she stalked back to her friends. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Utena: OoO....I wonder what will happen next?

Sakura: You already know.....baka......

Utena: Fucker......don't call me a baka.....

Sakura: ::pets Utena::

Utena: ::whacks Sakura:: don't pet me!

Sakura: sheesh!!!

Naiomi: OoO....Fred.... ::pats Fred::

Ruka:hey... George... ::pats George::

Naiomi:OoO... George ::pats George::

Ruka: MY George!!

Naiomi: NO!

Ruka: YOU FRED! ME GEORGE!!!

Naiomi: NO! YOU NONE! ME BOTH! ::grabs Fred and George and runs off::

Ruka: HEY!! ::runs after Naiomi::

Sakura: Hey!!! Get back here!

Utena: Yeah! We have a story to finish writing, and you two need to be in it!

Sakura and Utena: AYIA! ::runs after Ruka and Naiomi::


End file.
